


What Happens In Hamburg...

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul meets Ringo for the first time in Hamburg.





	What Happens In Hamburg...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

Paul looked at the stage as he took a sip of his beer. Another band was playing. Paul couldn’t remember the name, but they were good. Especially that drummer. Paul didn’t know why his eyes were so drawn to that man. It didn’t matter how hard he tried. How much he would force himself to look the other way. His eyes would somehow find their way to him. To the drummer.

            The drummer didn’t look that much older than him. Two, three years tops. He had a dangerous, teddy boy look. The beard made him look older than he was. He had the brightest blue eyes Paul had ever seen. They had a childish shine in them but also had dark lines underneath. Paul thought it was due to the lack of sleep. Paul watched the drummer’s hands. He noticed he wore a lot of rings. Not very common for a guy, especially a drummer. But Paul liked it. It had something rebellious. He sighed, licked his lips and took another sip.

            ‘They’re good, eh?’ George asked. Paul looked next to him. George had a smile on his face as he watched the band play. Of course he had no eyes for the drummer. He just enjoyed the good music.

‘Yeah. Great drummer too.’ Paul said, ‘Much better than Pete.’ George nodded.

‘True. He doesn’t look very nice though, does he?’ He asked. Paul bit his lip. That’s what he liked mostly about him. How he looked dangerous but still had something of a child hanging around him.

‘Yeah, but still. He’s good.’ Paul replied reluctantly. George drank from his bottle again. Paul turned his eyes back at the drummer. He was looking straight at him. Paul’s breath stocked. The drummer winked at him before throwing his sticks in the air and catching them again. Paul blushed slightly. George didn’t seem to notice.

But the drummer sure did.

            The performance had finished. Paul had just ordered his third  beer. He had already drunken much more than he normally did, but he was holding up. Paul took a sip. He nearly choked as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘Eh, Paul. We’re going to meet the other band that just played. Wanna come?’ John asked him. Paul blinked a few times before he saw him clear. He nodded.

‘Come on then. George said they were nice enough to get to know.’ John said as he grabbed Paul by his arm and dragged him with him. Paul had no other choice but to follow him with his drink in his hand.

            ‘Eh, this is Paul.’ John introduced him as soon as they arrived. Paul felt his feet weren’t fully cooperating with his mind anymore. He couldn’t really care and took another sip.

‘Hello. You guys are great.’ Paul said. The guy, who Paul thought was the singer smiled and thanked him. Paul didn’t catch a name. Paul started to look around for the drummer. He had to meet him. Paul wondered what the feeling was. He had never felt such an urge to meet anyone. Someone tapped on his shoulder.

‘Hi, I’m Richard. But call me Ringo.’ The drummer said as Paul turned around. Paul’s heard skipped a beat.

‘Err… I’m err… Paul.’ Paul stammered. Ringo pretended he didn’t hear.

‘So? What did you think?’ He asked. His voice sounded low and mature, but very cheery. Paul cleared his throat.

‘You guys are great, I must say. I really like your drumming. Much better than our drummer does it.’ Paul said. Ringo’s blue eyes sparkled as he heard that.

‘Thanks. That means a lot. I try you know. You weren’t so bad yourself on that guitar.’ Ringo said. Paul felt himself getting a little red.

‘Oh thanks.’ He replied. Ringo laid a hand on his shoulder.

‘Where are you from?’ He asked Paul. Paul blinked a few times.

‘If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. It’s just that I want to get to know you a little better. I noticed you immediately as you entered the stage. You seem interesting.’ He assured him. Paul shook his head.

‘No that’s fine. I just hadn’t expected that.’ He replied. Ringo smiled at him. He looked adorable with that childish smile on his face. Very cute.

‘I’m from Liverpool.’ Paul answered Ringo’s question. Ringo’s eyes grew wide.

‘Me too! Wow, this is great eh. Can you drum?’ Ringo asked. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah, a little. Not as good as you, though.’ He said. Ringo grinned.

‘Well, no one is as good as I. I do play a little guitar. Or at least I try too.’ Ringo said. Paul laughed a little.

‘You are a bit cocky, aren’t you?’ he asked. Ringo nodded.

‘Yeah. But I don’t care. You have to if you want to make it big.’ He answered. Paul nodded and smiled.

            Paul and Ringo were soon in a deep conversation, taken by each other’s words. Paul had let his head rest on his hand as he leaned on the table. Ringo was playing with his rings as he talked and listened to what Paul had to say. Paul watched how Ringo’s mouth formed the words as he spoke. He was drawn to them. What would they taste like?  Paul thought. He was shocked by his thoughts. He really shouldn’t think like that about another guy.

‘Are you okay?’ Ringo asked. Paul looked him in the eye and smiled.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. Why?’ He asked, pretending nothing was wrong. Ringo shrugged.

‘Your expression changed so suddenly. I thought something was up.’ He answered. Paul swallowed. He couldn’t look away from Ringo’s eyes. They were so beautiful and Paul felt like he was drowning in them. So blue. Paul’s lips parted slightly.

‘Paul?’ Ringo asked a bit unsure. He leant forward a bit. Paul didn’t think twice. He took his chance, leaned in and forced his lips onto Ringo’s. Ringo’s eyes grew wide. Paul let his eyes fell shut as he kissed him. Ringo didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t pull away either. Paul broke the kiss en blushed a little as he saw Ringo looking at him, face a little flushed, lips red from the kiss. He just stared at Paul, not saying or doing anything. It made Paul nervous. He looked down at his glass of alcohol which stood in front of him. He played with it, making the substance turn in the glass.

            Ringo didn’t say anything. He focused his eyes on the glass in Paul’s hands as he thought about what just had happened. At least that was what Paul thought he was doing. Paul nearly jumped as Ringo’s fingers came down on his hand and started to draw circles. Paul stared it their hands as Ringo played with his fingers. It gave him a weird sensation in his gut. He felt Ringo’s other fingers under his chin, lifting it head. Paul looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Ringo smiled at him as he caressed his cheek. Paul’s cheeks grew redder at the attention. Ringo chuckled as he realized it.

‘You’ve got a pretty face.’ He said. Paul was a bit taken back.

‘Err… th… thanks.’ He stammered. Ringo’s smile grew wider. He let a finger run over Paul’s closed lips. Paul felt himself shiver at the strange contact. He took Ringo’s hand in his and smiled seductively. Paul noticed Ringo’s eyes were scanning the room, breaking their eye contact. Paul just wanted to ask what he was searching for as Ringo leaned in and kissed him sweetly on his lips. Paul’s eyes fell shut and Ringo moaned softly against the pair of lips on his own. This encouraged Paul. He wanted to know Ringo better. He wanted to share things with him. He wanted to know him. To know his body. Paul broke the kiss. He licked his lips before he stood up. Ringo watched him. The happy spark in his eyes had changed into a different one. This one was more naughty, sexy maybe.

‘Let’s sit somewhere else. It’s hard to talk here.’ Paul said with a little wink. Ringo nodded and stood up. He took Ringo’s wrist and pulled him with him across the room, to the booths. He saw John sitting with a pretty girl practically on his lap as he played with her hair. The girl was giggling into his ear. He saw Paul. He waved a little. Paul winked at him. Letting him know. John smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

Paul had told John about his little queer problems and John had teased him plenty of times with it, but whenever something like this would happen John actually was very supportive, in his own way, but still. Like a true friend. John turned his attention to his bird again, laying a hand on her upper thigh and one around her waist. The pretty German girl giggled again.

            Paul and Ringo sat down in a booth in a corner, so it was darker. Homosexuality wasn’t really something to brag about. Even in Hamburg. Paul saw Ringo was a little nervous. He took one of Ringo’s hand in his and started to play with the rings. He smiled to himself.

‘I like this one the best.’ Paul said. He held one of Ringo’s fingers up to show which one he meant. Ringo didn’t look. He slowly placed his lips against Paul’s and placed his hand on Paul’s thigh. Paul felt blood rush down as Ringo’s hand moved up and down a little. Paul placed his hand on Ringo’s shoulder and pulled him closer, moaning softly. He slowly parted his lips and licked Ringo’s bottom lip. Ringo squeezed Paul’s thigh, letting out a moan himself. Paul moved his moved his tongue between Ringo’s lips and Ringo parted them for him. Paul let his tongue slowly slide into Ringo’s warm mouth. He explored it as he let go of Ringo’s hand and placed it on Ringo’s hips. Ringo moved closer and tangled his fingers in Paul’s dark brown hair as he let his tongue make contact with Paul’s. Paul moaned and let his tongue swirl around Ringo’s. Ringo pulled Paul’s hair lightly, begging him to continue. Paul began to suck at Ringo’s tongue, making Ringo moan a little higher and louder. He broke the kiss en pulled at Ringo’s bottom lip with his teeth. Ringo’s face was completely flushed and his lips were wet, making Paul grow a little in his leather jeans.

‘You’re a hell of a good kisser.’ Ringo complimented him with a smile. Paul grinned. Ringo grinned too and suddenly pulled Paul closer, making him sit on his lap. Paul stared deep into his eyes. Ringo roared silently so only Paul could here even if there had been standing someone right in front of them. Paul giggled. Ringo buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and kissed him there. Paul groaned as Ringo started to suck and nibble at his skin. He cocked his head to give him more room.

Paul placed his knees on both sides of Ringo and moved his ass over Ringo’s obvious growing erection. Ringo groaned from deep in his throat. The sound made Paul’s head spin. He had never known it would feel this good being with such a guy.

Ringo removed his head from Paul’s neck and kissed him deeply instead.

Paul moaned into Ringo’s open mouth and nearly licked his throat. Ringo broke the kiss. He cupped Paul’s ass and moved his mouth to Paul’s ear.

‘Let’s go somewhere else.’ He whispered sexily into it. Paul grinned.

‘Okay. Let’s go upstairs.’ He said. Ringo licked his lips. Paul giggled and got off him.

            Ringo pushed Paul inside the dirty room and closed the door behind him. Paul leaned against the wall sexily, teasing Ringo. Ringo licked his lips before attacking Paul, pushing him up against the wall. Paul moaned and hooked his legs around Ringo’s waist. Ringo sure was small but he pretty strong too.

‘I want you.’ He whispered into Paul’s ear. Paul groaned. He had the feeling his Jeans were going to rip. Ringo lifted Paul completely and let them both fall on the bed while kissing. Paul tangled his hands into Ringo’s hair and pulled. Ringo caressed Paul’s thighs and moved his hand to Paul’s covered and extremely hard cock.

‘Ah… Fuck!’ Paul groaned as Ringo squeezed his cock through his leather jeans. Their clothing were moving over each other, making squeaking noises. It annoyed Paul immensely. Ringo worked fast on Paul’s jeans and took them off along with his underwear. He took Paul’s hard-on in his hand and stroked him. Paul threw his head back and buckled his hips up. Ringo sucked at the skin of Paul’s neck, making Paul go crazy with lust. Ringo pulled slightly, making Paul twitch in his hand. Paul pushed Ringo’s head down. Ringo obliged and licked his way down. He licked the tip, tasting the salty precum. Paul groaned and moved his hips up a little. Ringo held him down and slowly let Paul slide into his wet mouth. Paul groaned and tried hard not to gag him. Ringo started to swirl his tongue around Paul’s member as he started to suck and moan around it. Paul pulled at Ringo’s hair.

‘Ah, so good! Fuck… Ringo! Oh god…’ Paul moaned. Ringo started to bob his head up and down in a fast but steady rhythm. Paul felt himself getting close. He stopped him.

‘What? Not good?’ Ringo asked. He looked a bit disappointed. Paul kissed him passionately and pulled him down on the bed with him.

‘No. I don’t want to cum like this.’ He answered suggestively. The older lad’s eyes grew wide. Paul kissed his cheek.

‘You sure?’ he asked. Paul reached into a drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. He smiled naughtily at Ringo.

‘Lie down on your back.’ He said. Ringo did as he was told. Paul kissed his way down to Ringo’s erect member. He sucked him a few minutes before he looked up at him. He let Ringo slip out and took the bottle. He squirted a little on his fingers. He saw a little fear in Ringo’s eyes. Ringo’s jaw dropped as he saw Paul move his wet fingers to his own ass. Paul’s face got an expression of pain for a few seconds. After that he let out a moan. Paul saw Ringo’s cock twitch. He smiled at him as he let his finger move in and out. Ringo watched in awe. Paul moved his head down and bobbed up and down Ringo’s cock as he stretched himself for what was about to come. Ringo’s cock wasn’t what you could call small. It was the exact opposite. It was huge. He was going to need the stretching he was doing now.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Paul suddenly exclaimed. He had found the spot.

‘Are you okay?’ Ringo asked. His breath was rapid. Paul nodded, moving his hips with his fingers.  He winked at him.

‘Never felt better,’ He said. ‘But soon I will.’ He let his fingers slip out and removed Ringo’s cock from his mouth. He tore the package and placed the slippery condom over Ringo’s raging hard-on. He positioned himself above Ringo’s cock and lowered himself on it. Ringo closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure because of how tight Paul was. Paul groaned in pain because of how big Ringo was.

‘Are you okay?’ Ringo asked. Paul smiled at him. He was glad Ringo cared for him.

‘Yes. It feels great.’ He said. He slowly began to move. Ringo helped him.

Soon both were lost in a world of passion. The moved together in union. Paul was panting and couldn’t get out anything more. Ringo groaned with every thrust he made, filling Paul deeply.

‘Fuck, I’m close.’ Paul managed to get out. Ringo nodded.

‘Ah, me too. Oh, fuck. So close.’ Ringo moaned. Paul placed his hand on both sides op Ringo’s head kissed him passionately. Ringo kissed back immediately. He took a hold of Paul’s cock to help him get over the edge.

‘AHH FUCK! RINGO!’ Paul screamed as he came hard. Ringo trusted a couple of more time before he buries his cock as deep inside of Paul as possible and came hard. Paul collapsed on top of Ringo. Ringo wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against his chest.

‘Fuck that was good.’ He said. Paul chuckled against Ringo’s chest.

‘Amazing, it was.’ He answered. He looked up at him. A lock of hair was hanging in front of his eyes. Ringo smiled and pushed it away. Paul smiled back and kissed him lovingly, closing his eyes, enjoying the aftermath of their first meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
